L'eau à la fraise
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: Une party bien plate peut s'avérer changer d'un moment à l'autre quand un bel inconnu t'observe dans son coin. Quoi de mieux que les rayons de lune pour éclairer le mystère!


L'EAU À LA FRAISE

Il est 8h00 du soir et je suis au chalet d'une de mes amies. Elle et son copain voulaient fêter leur 3° anniversaire de rencontre, alors ils nous ont tous invité moi et un bon nombre de leurs amis que je ne connais pas. Pour une fois, on se retrouve vraiment juste entre jeunes, les parents de Shampoo ne sont pas de la partie. Problème, il est 8h00 du soir et on s'embête tous. On est là, assis dans le salon, avachis sur nos fauteuils et le sofa, à ne rien dire. Puisque la plupart des gens ici ne se connaissent pas, on n'a rien à se dire. Shampoo et son copain, Kuno, ils fêtent leur 3° anniversaire de rencontre, les chanceux. Moi qui depuis 2 ans suis célibataire. Si je compte 2 ans à partir du moment où j'ai eu mes 13 ans et donc été en âge d'avoir un copain. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai jamais au grand jamais eu de petit copain. J'ai toujours été seule. Mais je m'y plaît. Personne pour me narguer sur ma façon d'agir, personne pour critiquer mes goûts. Je m'y plaît et je me demande si je ne prévois pas de le rester. Le silence règne toujours dans le salon, mais ce silence me laisse le temps de réfléchir. De réfléchir à comment pourrait être une vie sans petit copain, une vie seule mais avec tout plein d'amis. On me stoppe dans ma réflexion quand un mec sortit de nulle part –en fait juste assit à côté du sofa- lance l'idée d'aller se baigner dans le lac. Personne ne semble réagir, même moi l'idée ne me tente pas tant que ça. Alors on reste tous là, stagnant. Kuno se lève, s'avance vers le système de son et y met un cd prit au hasard dans la pile juste à côté. Ce qui est bien quand il n'y a pas de parents et qu'on est au beau milieu de nulle part dans un chalet, c'est que la musique, on peut la mettre bien fort, personne ne nous entendra. Étonnamment, la musique, il décide de la mettre douce. Du bon rock alternatif comme je les aime. Je croirai presque que c'est moi qu'on fête. Comment pourrait-on savoir que nous sommes en train de fêter une rencontre entre 2 amoureux alors qu'aucun des 2 n'ose manifester son amour à l'autre. Je veux dire, ils sont chacun de leur côté du salon. Pourtant ils ne se sont pas disputé. Oubliant se qui se passe autour de moi, je me noie dans la musique, me laisse porter. Je ne sais pas si pendant que je me suis éloigné les autres se sont occupé l'esprit, mais quand le cd a fini, le cadran sur la robe de cheminée marquait 11h00. Ils n'ont quand même pas passé 3h00 à ne rien faire! Ils m'étonneront toujours. Comment je peux dire ça moi, je ne les connais même pas. Bon ,peut-être Shampoo, Kuno et quelques amis communs d'enfance que j'ai avec Shampoo, mais les autres, je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Je devrais essayer de mieux les connaître. J'ai le choix. Soit je leur demande chacun leur nom et j'essaie de tous les retenir, soit j'en prend un au hasard, j'en apprend plus sur lui s'il est bien, ou sinon je change pour recommencer. Dans les 2 cas, il faut bien que je me lance. Je décide de parcourir du regard la pièce, assez vaste je l'avoue, contenant un bon groupe de jeunes de mon âge ou peut-être parfois plus vieux. Pourquoi tout le monde reste là sans bouger, pourquoi personne ne lance une idée? Toujours en scannant la pièce, je sens cette fameuse sensation étrange et désagréable d'être observé par derrière, fixée. Je m'arrête et tourne la tête d'un coup vers la personne qui devait m'observer. Parce que je ne le sais plus, personne ne semblait me regarder. Dans le fond, je paranoïde. Refaisant face là où j'était rendue dans ma recherche d'une personne intéressante à découvrir, je ressent encore le même malaise. Cette fois-ci je ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, je tourne la tête d'un coup pour voir un mec qui détourne la tête, pour faire comme s'il ne m'avait jamais regardé. C'est dommage, à la vitesse à laquelle il s'est tourné, j'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir correctement. Scanner la pièce au complet, ça ne me plait plus. Maintenant j'ai juste envie de le scanner lui. Mais pourquoi il s'obstine à regarder derrière lui? Faudrait-il que je me mette derrière lui pour qu'il me regarde en face? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est pas un jeu quand même. Bon , si c'est comme ça, tant pis, je vais m'occuper l'esprit à autre chose. Le même mec de plus tôt relance son idée d'aller au lac. Cette fois-ci je dois avouer que sa proposition fait plus d'adeptes. Tout le monde répond par le même onomatopée qu'est le mot ouais. Shampoo se lève et nous fait son petit discours, visant seulement à nous expliquer un peu le chemin à prendre pour se rendre au lac, de ne pas dépasser certaines limites du terrain et d'éviter les coins plus profonds du lac. Ces coins là étant entourés de hautes herbes, on pourrait être trop bien cachés et par la suite oublié là. Embêtant. Ridicule mais embêtant. Je reste assise à ma place parce que je ne vois pas l'utilité de me lever. Tous les autres ont à se changer mais moi, je porte déjà mon maillot sous mes vêtements. Du fait que je sois seule, Kuno s'approche de moi.

«Ça va?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi?

-Bah je me suis dit, elle est seule dans son coin, quelque chose ne doit pas tourner rond..

-En effet quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter!»

Il part à rire. Encore un bonne blague nulle à chier qui les fait quand même tous rire aux éclats.

«Bon bah si tout va bien je vais te laisser!

-Non, reste! C'est toi qui semble pas être dans ton assiette. Au fait ça va toujours comme tu veux avec Shampoo?

-Oh que oui, à merveille! Ça pourrait pas aller mieux entre elle et moi en ce moment!

-Eh bien pourquoi vous semblez vous faire la gueule chacun dans votre coin depuis tout à l'heure?

-Ça? C'est une technique qu'on pratique depuis quelques jours. On fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas pour ensuite plus apprécier nos rencontres. C'est comme une seconde drague. C'est marrant, tu devrais essayer avec ton petit copain!

-J'en ai pas et j'en ai jamais eu je te signale! ¬¬»

Dah! La réaction qu'il me fait, je vois bien que ça le met mal à l'aise. Je pensais pourtant que tout le monde le savait.

«Je me demande bien pourquoi!

-Ah bah je pourrais pas te répondre sinon j'aurai sûrement déjà résolut le problème..

-Non mais je veux dire, tu es quand même jolie, drôle, assez attirante je dois l'avouer alors..

-KUUUUUNOOO!

-Oui Shampoo! Oops! Même si on joue à notre jeu, elle m'entend très bien quand il est question de complimenter une autre fille. Je pense que je vais y aller.. on se retrouve au lac.»

Maintenant c'est moi qui me sens mal à l'aise. Me faire complimenter comme ça par le copain de ma meilleure amie. Je dois avouer qu'en fait c'est pas si pire d'être avec un mec. Je décide enfin de me lever parce que tout le monde semble prêt à sortir dehors. Il est passé où le mec de tout à l'heure, celui qui me matait? J'aimerai bien lui parler un peu. Tout ce que je me souviens de lui c'était la couleur de ses cheveux. Orange. Non pas roux, orange. Vraiment une belle couleur je dois avouer. J'ai toujours détesté les roux mais ces cheveux là sont les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu. Je pense bien que ce ne sera pas trop difficile de le retrouver parmis le groupe. Pourtant je ne vois pas la trace d'une tête orange qui dépasse. Je pense que je vais laisser tomber. Il fait frais dehors, les grillons chantent fort et la lune est pleine. La lumière de la lune est vraiment forte, on n'a même pas besoin de lampe de poche pour se rendre sur le chemin du lac. Paraît-il que le chemin qu'on devra suivre est assez long. Oh non! J'ai pas vraiment envie moi de marcher longtemps moi, toute seule en plus. Si au moins je pouvais être en train de parler au mec mystérieux. Ça m'embête vraiment de ne rien savoir sur lui. Je ne sais ni son nom, ni son âge. Je ne connais même pas son timbre de voix, chose qui m'aurai été fort utile pour le reconnaître dans l'obscurité. Plus on avance à travers les bois, plus il fait noir mais aussi plus il fait frais. J'aurai du m'apporter autre chose que ma serviette. Elle n'est pas assez grande pour me recouvrir assez de peau. Je ne peux même pas me réchauffer un peu. Rendu dans l'eau je serai sûrement plus confortable. Toujours est-il que j'ai froid, et qu'un frisson me fait grelotter. J'ai l'impression d'être toute seule sur le chemin, n'ayant aucune personne m'accompagnant. Les arbres hauts cachent la lune un moment, me plongeant dans le noir presque total. Même si je suis une grande fille de 15 ans, ça me fiche la frousse de me promener en pleine nuit, dans la forêt et dans l'obscurité. On croirait que la lune n'existe plus parce qu'il fait toujours noir. Un nouveau frisson me parcours. Quelque chose m'effleure l'épaule et je retient ma respiration. Je sens maintenant 2 mains se refermer sur mes épaules. Je m'apprête à lancer un cri quand on me chuchote à l'oreille.

«Tu as froid? Tiens, prend ma veste.»

Je tourne la tête délicatement vers celui qui m'a parlé. C'est bien «celui» parce que sa voix était grave. Il fait trop noir pour que je ne vois quoi que ce soit. Je lui dit merci mais je ne peux même pas voir qu'il me sourit en retour. Un rayon de lune perce une fraction de seconde la cime des arbres pour l'éclairer un instant. J'ai à peine le temps de discerner une mèche de cheveux orange. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est lui! Enfin une chance de lui parler. Il est vraiment grand , je ne l'aurai jamais pensé quand je l'avait aperçu assit au sol plus loin derrière moi. Maintenant je connais au moins son timbre de voix que je pourrais reconnaître parmis tout le monde. Une voix comme la sienne il ne s'en fait pas des masses. Une belle voix grave mais pas non plus celle d'un démon. Une voix «sensuelle». Je m'empare de la veste qu'il avait posée sur mes épaules pour l'enfiler. Il ne doit pas être très large parce que sa veste m'est juste au corps. Enfin un mec fait comme je les aime. Fin. Je ne sais pas quel parfum il porte mais le tissu de sa veste en est imprégnés. Ça sent épicé. Au moins maintenant j'ai acquis 2 choses, un peu de chaleur et de la compagnie. Pour l'instant on ne s'est rien dit d'autre. On marche en regardant nos pieds pour ne pas trébucher sur des pierres. Il marche à côté de moi comme si on avait marcher comme ça depuis le début. Je ne sens pas dans sa manière de se tenir, une gène quelconque. Moi par contre je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas en pleine aisance à ses côtés. Si au moins j'en savais plus sur lui, au moins sur son visage. Pour le moment je n'ai que vu ses cheveux. Le chemin se fait de plus en plus étroit. C'est bien normal parce qu'on commence à marcher dans un lieux moins officiel. Pourtant il reste à marcher à côté de moi. On ne se dit rien. Je suis gênée, je voudrais au moins réussir à lui demander son prénom. De nouveaux je sens quelque chose effleurer puis se poser sur mon épaule. Il vient de passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Lui ça se voit tout de suite qu'il est très à l'aise. Je n'ose pas riposter, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais. Maintenant j'ai sa propre odeur mêlée à celle de sa veste. Il sent vraiment trop bon. Si je l'avais plus connu que ça je me serai tourné vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, afin de mieux le «humer».

«Ça va? Tu n'as plus froid Mizu?»

Comment il connaît mon nom lui? Il est vraiment intrigant ce mec.

«Non en effet je n'ai plus froid avec ta veste… et ton bras.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé, je dois te mettre mal à l'aise en faisant ça!»

Il enlève son bras! Non! Je ne voulais pas, je commençais à me sentir plus en confiance avec lui. Tant pis.

«Au fait comment connais-tu mon nom?

-C'est Kuno qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure en sortant.

-Mais pourquoi? Une envie lui a prit de dire mon nom au premier venu?

-Je lui ai demandé.»

Pourquoi mes joues me brûlent comme ça?

«Tu veux probablement savoir le mien maintenant? Moi je m'appelle Ichigo.»

Au moins maintenant j'en connaît encore plus sur lui. Son nom, son timbre de voix, même son odeur qui me permettra de le retrouver à l'odorat. C'est ridicule mais c'est pratique. Toujours est-il qu'on continue à marcher. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus son bras autour de mes épaules, j'ai un peu plus froid.

«Tu sais, ça ne me dérangeait pas ton bras..»

Est-ce que je suis en train de flirter moi aussi? J'en sais rien mais ce que je sait c'est que c'est pas si facile que ça. Il faut savoir quoi dire. Toujours dans le silence, je sens qu'il remonte son bras dans mon dos comme s'il voulait atteindre mes épaules mais je trébuche sur une pierre qui dépassait du sol, ce qui me fait basculer sur le côté. Il a juste le temps de me rattraper. Je suis vraiment gênée, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une idiote qui ne sais pas marcher. Par contre que je suis bien dans ses bras. Il est peut-être fin mais il est musclé, je le sens à travers son gilet.

«Mizu! Ça va?

-Oui j'ai..j'ai trébuché sur une grosse pierre..

-Là, là.On peut continuer maintenant?»

Non, je veux pas. Si on restait sur place comme ça? Quand je relève ma tête pour le regarder –même si je ne regarde rien parce qu'il fait noir- un coup de vent déplace les arbres pour laisser passer un rayon de lune. Ce fameux rayon éclaire un moment le visage de Ichigo. Je l'ai vu! J'ai enfin vu le visage de Ichigo! Il n'a pas que la taille de fine, son nez est aussi très fin, ses bouche invitante et un regard de braise. Cette façon de froncer les sourcils, cette façon de faire la moue. Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment regarder ou est-ce qu'il avait juste la tête tournée vers moi à ce moment là? Il y a bien une nouvelle chose que je connais de lui, sa beauté. Putain que ce mec est à tomber. Et si vraiment plus tôt il me matait parce que je lui plait, eh bien je pense bien que je vais entrer dans son jeu. Je suis très d'accord pour rester avec lui pour le moment. Mais tout cela ça n'empêche pas que je soit très gênée en ce moment et que je ne suis capable en rien de lui répondre.

«On va dire que la réponse est oui.»

Il me relâche pour que je me remette debout et droite mais laisse son bras autour de mes épaules. Cette fois-ci il me tient plus fermement et plus proche aussi. Je croirai qu'il ne veut pas que je retombe. Au pire des cas je retomberais dans ses bras. Et je peux dire que cela ne me dérangerait en rien. Je pensais que le lac n'était plus bien loin mais en fait on marche encore et toujours, comme quoi il reste encore du chemin à faire. On ne se parle plus lui et moi, on préfère garder le silence, en fait c'est ce que je crois.

«Je suis tellement désolé, je ne suis pas très bon pour ce qui est matière à discuter.. je suis souvent mal à l'aise en bonne compagnie.

-Moi aussi..»

Bonne compagnie? C'est ça que je suis pour lui. Bon, j'ai compris.

«Tu n'as pas froid toi? Du fait que tu m'ai prêté ta veste tout à l'heure?

-Non, je n'ai pas froid, je n'ai jamais froid on pourrait croire, j'ai plus souvent chaud.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'ai acheté une veste comme celle-ci?

-Juste parce que tu pourrais la porter! … Je rigole, parce que je suis très soucieux de mon look. J'aime avoir du style. Désolé ça peut paraître ridicule, parler de mon look comme ça..

-Non au contraire, souvent les mecs ils ne parlent que de leur bagnole ou de leurs jeux vidéos mais pour ce qui est des vêtements c'est plus les filles d'habitudes. J'aime bien ça.»

C'est bien être avec quelqu'un comme ça. On parle de tout et de rien et peu à peu on flirte en fait, en complimentant graduellement l'autre. J'aime ça. Je sens toujours sa main sur mon épaule. Elle relâche sa prise, glissant sur mes omoplates afin de descendre sur mes reins. Il a maintenant sa main posée dans mon bas de dos. Il glisse ses doigts délicatement sous la veste puis sous mon gilet pour toucher ma peau. Sa main est chaude et douce et ses doigts me caressent. Normalement une fille aurait tout de suite repoussé ses avances, très hâtives je dois l'avouer. Mais puisque je voulais tout découvrir à propos de la drague, je le laisse faire. Sa tête se penche vers la mienne, sa bouche rejoignant mon oreille.

«Ta peau est brûlante, tu n'as pas chaud?

-Non je suis parcourus de frissons.. par contre j'ai mal au pied. Je pense que je me suis blessé un peu en trébuchant tout à l'heure.

-Si tu veux on s'arrête à la première clairière venue et on regarde tout ça. Non?

-Huhum.»

Le fait qu'il me parle directement dans l'oreille, voilà ce qui me donne des frissons. En effet mon pied me fait mal, et j'espère que si j'ai une blessure au pied, ce n'est pas trop grave. Toujours est-il qu'on continu à marcher. Je suis vraiment confuse. Où sont les autres? On n'étaient pas seuls au début!

«Ichigo? Où sont les autres?

-Déjà rendus..

-Quoi?

-J'ai emprunté un chemin plus long pour plus parler avec toi.»

Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant tout ça. Je vois au loin que les arbres sont moins serrés. Une clairière est toute proche. Cet espace sans arbres est baigné par la lumière de la lune. Après être passé par-dessus une grosse pierre –chose faite retenue par derrière par les hanches- je me dirige vers un tronc coupé pour m'y asseoir. Il arrive 2 secondes plus tard derrière moi. Je ne le vois pas arriver par la suite en face de moi parce que j'ai la tête baissée pour enlever mon soulier. En relevant la tête, je reste figée. C'est presque si je ne fige pas la bouche grande ouverte. Comme ça à la lumière de la lune, Ichigo est vraiment très beau. Il est très émancipé, quoique assez musclé. Ses cheveux oranges tout ébouriffés lui donne un air coquin tandis que son visage reflète le sérieux et la sévérité. La sévérité parce que ses sourcils sont froncés comme si quelque chose lui déplaisait.

«Ça va Mizu?

-Heu..bien.. oui!

-Tu n'as donc rien au pied!

-Rien qu'un bleu.»

Il reste comme ça, à jeter ses yeux dans les miens. Je me sens vraiment inférieur, non seulement parce qu'il est grand mais aussi parce que je suis assise. Un gros silence règne.

«Ichigo!

-Pardonne moi! Je t'observais!

-Ho?

-Oui je réalisais comme tu es jolie. Tes cheveux teints fuchsia rehaussent bien l'aspect jaune de tes yeux. On pourrait te comparer à un chat tu sais.»

Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie, il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie. Je rêve. Un mec pareil qui me complimente. Et lui, si je le complimentait?

«Toi c'est tes cheveux oranges qui m'impressionnent. Tu as une belle teinture.

-Mais c'est tout naturel chez moi!

-Ah bon? Et tes yeux presque rouges aussi?

-Oui. Et moi, à quoi on pourrait me comparer?

-À.. laisse moi réfléchir.»

À quoi il ressemble? À un beau mec, mais je vais lui dire ça comme ça. Quel animal ressemble à Ichigo?

-Tes couleurs vives me font penser plus à un dragon qu'à un vrai animal.

-Tu dis cela comme si les dragons n'étaient pas des vrais animaux.

-Tu vas me dire le contraire?

-Et comment tu trouves ça un dragon?

-Sexy!»

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui dire ça du tac au tac!

«Qu'est-ce qui est la proie, le chat ou le dragon?

-Le dragon bien sûr!»

J'aime paraître effrontée. Il se rapproche du tronc pour venir se mettre debout juste devant moi, pour que j'ai à lever la tête afin de mieux le voir.

«Pourtant on croirait que c'est totalement le contraire à l'instant!»

Je me lève debout un instant ce qui fait toucher nos poitrines, puis je monte sur le tronc d'arbres, ce qui me rend plus grande.

«Et maintenant!

-Maintenant je pense que l'on devrait mettre le chat dans l'eau et éteindre le feu du dragon.

-Tu parles étrangement.

-Je voulais tout simplement dire qu'on devrai y aller, aller se baigner. Moi personnellement j'ai très chaud.»

Il se rapproche du tronc d'arbre et lèves les bras vers moi. Il me prend par la taille et me soulève afin de me reposer par terre. Une fois au sol, nos 2 corps sont l'un contre l'autre. Nous sommes si proches et lui si grand que je me dois de me tordre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son sourire coquin me plaît.

«Tu n'as pas chaud?

-Maintenant si.»

Il m'enflamme. Si je continu à le regarder plus longtemps je vais fondre. Il reste comme ça un instant à me regarder puis ferme les yeux. Il tourne les talons et se met à marcher. Il me laisse seule, c'est pas gentil. Il continu toujours de marcher vers les arbres, les mains dans les poches, pour sortir de la clairière. Moi, comme une idiote je reste plantée sur place, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Je ne pense même pas d'avancer moi aussi. Je le regarde avancé tout seul hors de la clairière. Il ne dit rien lui non plus. Je vais le rattraper et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser seule. Je serre les poings et me lance dans sa direction. Je me met à courir et je l'appelle.

«Hey Ichigo! On ne laisse pas une fille seule dans la forêt!»

Il se retourne d'un coup, étonné.

«Ho!»

Je l'atteins et saute vers lui pour atteindre son dos. Dans ma course j'ai pris beaucoup d'élan et voilà que je nous fait perdre l'équilibre. On tombe tous les 2 par en avant pour atterrir ou plutôt amerrir dans le lac. On était sur le bord de l'eau et on ne le savait pas. On tombe tous les 2 au fond, moi cramponnée à son dos par derrière. Quelques secondes plus tard Ichigo revient à la surface et tente de se mettre debout mais il n'a pas pied et je l'enfonce sous mon poids. Je le lâche et le laisse au moins nager pour rester hors de l'eau. On est entouré d'hautes herbes. On est bel et bien là où il ne fallait pas aller. C'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'on n'est pas pieds. Ichigo me prend la main et se met à nager du mieux qu'il peut vers un endroit moins profond. C'est bien difficile avec tous nos vêtements mouillés. Je n'ose pas dire un seul mot parce que j'ai honte. C'est quand même tout de ma faute si on est tombé dans l'eau. Il continu toujours à me tirer par la main, voulant être sûr de ne pas me perdre. Il arrive finalement à avoir pied sur un petit banc de sable au fond de l'eau, assez haut pour que l'eau m'arrive un peu en bas des épaules. Une fois tous les 2 sur le banc il me tire par la main pour me prendre dans ses bras.

«Tu n'es pas blessée j'espère! Dis moi que tout va bien!

-Bien..bien sûr, tout va bien, je ne suis pas blessée. Je suis vraiment désolée, pour nous avoir..

-Ce n'est rien, c'est bien marrant. J'aurai juste pas voulu que tu te blesse en tombant dans l'eau.»

Il me relâche et me laisse un peu d'espace. Je ne peu m'empêcher de le regarder, il est tellement mignon avec ses cheveux plaqués sur la tête à cause de l'eau. Je remarque une petite tâche rouge sous son œil. Je sort ma main de l'eau et la monte à son visage. Il recule d'abord ne sachant pas ce que je fait mais me laisse faire. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, sous son œil.

«Ichigo! Toi tu es blessé par contre. Tu as du accrocher quelque chose en tombant. Tu saignes.

-Oh ce n'est sûrement rien.»

Il remonte lui aussi sa main pour prendre la mienne sur son visage. Il la recule pour la regarder et remarque qu'elle est maculée de sang.

«De toute façon que voudrais tu bien qu'on y fasse. Je n'ai rien pour me soigner ici.

-Moi non plus. Au moins ce n'est pas trop grave, ça va guérir tout seul non? Un dragon est bien capable de s'auto guérir?»

Lui debout devant moi, je me sens toute petite. Il est si grand. Le banc de sable étant petit, on se doit d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Ici, au lac, la lune n'est pas cachée ni par les arbres, ni même par les nuages. On peut se voir très clairement, jusqu'à voir si l'autre tourne les yeux ailleurs. Mes vêtements sont lourds et m'enfoncent un peu dans l'eau. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas les enlever, puisque j'ai mon maillot dessous.

«Un dragon peut bien s'auto guérir mais ne peut pas s'auto rafraîchir. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi mes vêtements sont non seulement très lourds mais m'étouffent. J'ai tellement chaud.»

Ichigo replonge sa main dans l'eau et prend le bas de son gilet à 2 mains pour le remonter afin de l'enlever. Maintenant sans son gilet je peux «voir» qu'il est musclé, arborant ses plus beaux atouts que sont ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, tout en gardant sa taille très svelte.

«Awwwwwww! Enfin libéré! Ce vent frais qui souffle me rafraîchit encore plus.

-Mais il ne vente pas du tout Ichigo!

-Oh alors ce doit être ton souffle qui m'en donne l'impression. Au fait où est-ce que je pourrai mettre mon gilet maintenant?

-Derrière toi il y a un tronc qui flotte. Tu devrais le poser dessus.

-Oui! Mais d'abord je vais m'attaquer à mon pantalon. Il me gêne beaucoup lui aussi.»

Lorsque Ichigo se baisse pour détaché sa ceinture d'armée, la faire glisser pour ensuite descendre le zipper, je décide de mettre à déboutonné ma chemise moi aussi. Avec mes vêtements j'ai plus de misère à bien bougé. Et puis j'ai bien mon maillot non? Je ressors mes mains de l'eau et les remonte vers mon col de chemise afin de défaire les boutons. Mais je ne suis pas capable. Je n'ai comme plus de dextérité. Ce doit être parce que je suis en face de Ichigo et qu'il me fait beaucoup d'effet. Toujours est-il que j'ai bien l'air d'une idiote, m'acharnant sur mon premier bouton. Ichigo en face de moi se relève après avoir enfin enlever jambe par jambe son pantalon ajusté, ce qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. En se relevant il remarque que j'ai de la misère. Il se retourne un instant pour jeter son pantalon et son gilet sur le tronc pour se retourner et se pencher vers moi.

«De la misère Mizu?

-Ouiiii. Je ne suis pas capable de défaire le premier bouton de ma chemise. Tu veux bien m'aider?

-Ou.. oui!»

Il approche ses mains de mon col et prend d'une main le bouton et le col de l'autre. Il réussi sans problème à le détacher.

«Où était le problème?

-Toi.

-Quoi moi!

-Eh bien je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer.. hihi.

-Tu es comique toi! Et tu pourrais continuer?

-Je te trouve très bon moi!»

Je vois combien il était à l'aise avant et combien tout ça, ça le met mal à l'aise maintenant. Mais il ne lâche pas pour autant. Il se rapproche plus de moi et se met à détacher un à un tous les boutons de ma chemise, se rapprochant de plus en plus à chaque fois. Une fois ceci fait, il me la glisse sur les épaules et la fait descendre le long de mes bras afin de me l'enlever complètement. Il prend ma chemise et la lance derrière lui pour qu'elle atterrisse sur son pantalon. Son autre bras, il le glisse autour de ma taille pour coller mon corps au sien. Sa peau mouillée est chaude tandis que la mienne est fraîche. Il enfile ensuite son deuxième bras autour de ma taille pour me prendre à 2 bras. Une fois l'un contre l'autre, j'appui ma tête sur sa poitrine nue, derrière laquelle je sent son cœur battre fort et vite. Je glisse mes mains dans l'eau pour les faire glisser ensuite sur sa peau afin d'atteindre ses omoplates. Je ne suis plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela c'est fait bien vite. On ne se connaissait pas du tout au départ, dans la forêt et voilà qu'on est tous les 2 à moitié nus, l'un contre l'autre. Il penche sa tête vers mon oreille pour me chuchoter des mots doux.

«Tu es vraiment magnifique Mizu. Tu porte bien ton nom. Tu es douce et fluide comme l'eau, mais aussi tout autant farouche et sensuelle.»

Je lâche ses omoplates pour remonter mes mains vers ses tempes. J'y pose mes paumes. Je les descend ensuite délicatement vers ses joues pour ramener son visage vers le mien.

«Et toi petite fraise. Très sucrée un jour, aigre l'autre. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.»

Je remonte mes mains vers ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés comme ils étaient plus tôt avant que l'on ne tombe dans l'eau. Maintenant il est plus mignon. Je garde mes mains dans ses cheveux un instant avant de redescendre une de mes mains pour aller caresser du bout de mes doigts sa légère blessure.

«Ta jupe ne te gêne-t-elle pas?

-Oh ma jupe, je l'avais oubliée celle-là! Je dois avouer que..»

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de parler qu'Ichigo se défait de mon emprise et plonge sous l'eau. Il me fait faire un saut quand il se met à détacher le côté de ma jupe. Je préfère le laisser faire, mais je suis vraiment gênée. Toujours sous l'eau il descend la fermeture éclair puis prend le bas de ma jupe à 2 mains pour la baisser le long de mes jambes. Il ne remonte même pas pour reprendre son souffle. Il continu à descendre le long de mes cuisses, au niveau de mes genoux, puis tout le long de mes mollets. Ses mains frôlent ma peau doucement et ça me donne des frissons. Quand vient le moment d'enlever ma jupe complètement, je lève une jambe à la fois. Il pose une main sur ma cheville et remonte rapidement vers la surface en laissant sa main glisser sur ma peau. Il ressort d'un bond à la surface, en reprenant son souffle en une grande bouffée d'air. Sa main est maintenant sur ma cuisse. De nouveau en face de moi, son corps contre le mien, il met sa deuxième main sur mon autre cuisse. Il me regarde tendrement. Je lève mes bras et les entoure autour de son cou. Ses yeux dans les miens, il me lance un sourire coquin. Toujours en me regardant de face, il commence à pencher délicatement sa tête vers la mienne. Son souffle se rapproche de mon visage peu à peu. Tout doucement il se rapproche, profitant de chaque seconde plus proche de mon visage. Il se rapproche et se rapproche et bientôt le bout de son nez vient toucher le mien. Il n'attend pas 1 seconde qu'il penche sa tête légèrement vers la gauche pour se rapprocher d'avantage afin que finalement sa bouche rejoigne la mienne. Quel moment fantastique. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice vient d'éclater dans ma tête. Mes yeux sont encore ouverts, ce qui me permet de l'admirer pendant qu'il m'embrasse. 2 secondes plus tard, ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes pour arrêter son baiser. Il réouvre les yeux pour me trouver les joues rouges et la lèvre demandante. Encore, j'en veux encore. Je rapproche mon visage du sien pour permettre à nos lèvres de se rejoindre de nouveau. Cette fois-ci je ferme les yeux.


End file.
